


Cacoethes

by Bibislut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibislut/pseuds/Bibislut
Summary: Cacoethes- The urge to make a bad decision.The reader starts a job at the GCPD and meets Edward Nygma. A beautiful friendship is formed until one day Ed is acting strange. He kidnaps the reader to reveal that he has killed Kristen Kringle, but the reader has her own secrets.First chapter builds the story, second chapter is a lot of emotions and smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Adult Content Warning! Strong language, violence, smut.

Cacoethes - the urge to do something stupid and inadvisable. 

I sat at my desk, eyes sore and head throbbing. I had another 5 reports to write up and it was already 5.13pm. 

The reports weren't the problem, granted they were tiresome, long and boring, but they weren't anything I couldn't handle. Jack would be Waiting for me at home with an annoyed look and a hurtful comment if I came home late. Anxiety ate at my stomach, egged on by the thunderous ticking of the clock. I decide to give up - I'll  just come in early on Monday  to do it. With a huff I lift myself up from my seat and rub at my eyes. I tidy away the files and grab my stuff. I share an office with two other ladies, both of whom are in their late 60s, but one was sick today and the other left early for her daughter's baby shower. They're both lovely ladies with a speciality in gossip, and they make good company. 

I wouldn't usually work in admin, having experience in mechanics, but times are tough and my old boss had to let me go. He wasn't a very good boss, preferring to spend his time at the bookies betting away all the money he could. Or on the off chance that he actually came to the garage , he'd spend all day trying to schmooze up to the more wealthy clients and oggling my ass as I looked over some poor fool's engine.

I'd been working in the GCPD for just over a month, and rather enjoyed my time here.  Carol and Ruth always welcomed me with a smile, and when organising and filing and updating files got boring we would sit round one of our desks with a coffee and a cake to discuss the new affairs the officers were having. 

It was all rather pleasant, I just wish I didn't have to go home. It was almost funny how no one else would say the same - work over home? Are you insane?

It wasn't home exactly, my apartment was nice enough for the price I payed.  But Jack was living with me at the moment. We'd only been together for a couple of months, but he'd been evicted and I had stupidly offered to let him live with me until he got back on his feet. Jack took advantage of this offer, and I rarely came home to see him dressed. Instead I usually found him in pyjamas, complaining about being stuck a home (it was his fault he didn't have a job the lazy bastard!), with dirty dishes in the sink and piss sitting stagnant in the toilet bowl. He was more than a slob, he was downright disgusting.

I groaned as I thought about what awaited me, not noticing the approaching figure. We collided, knocking my coat and purse to the floor. The tall man crouched down hastily, fumbling to pick up my things as a string of "oh dear" left his mouth. I started down at him, quite amused by his worrying. The smile left my mouth however when he stood back up, offering my things to me. I looked up at his face, taking in his stunning features. Warm honey brown eyes looked back at me from behind glasses, his dark hair was slightly dishevelled a few strands falling into his eyes. His skin was milky pale And I'm quite sure I could cut myself on his cheekbones. 

The man smiles down at me. "I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that, I was lost in thought and should have been paying attention. Please accept my apologies, Miss..?" He trail off, asking for my name. I tell him, shrugging off his apologies.

"Nice to meet you Miss Y/N. I'm Edward Nygma." His voice is both nervous and sweet, and rather endearing. 

"A pleasure, Mr Nygma. I'm afraid I've got to get home, but I hope you have a lovely evening." I smile sweetly back at him - being friendly is polite and maybe I'll see him a round again. He's quite attractive after all.  Edward nods good evening and then has gone.

He doesn't linger in my mind, and all traces of our encounter vanish when I pull up outside my apartment complex. I unlock the door to the stench of unwashed bodies and beer. Jack launches himself off the couch and into my arms. He stinks, and when he pulls back to look at me with half lidded eyes I sigh. 

"Where have you been, babe?" He slurrs, putting his hands on my waist. I slap them away. 

"At work like I always am. Unlike some people." I try and keep the anger put of my voice but I'm not sure if it works. 

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, beautiful. I've just missed you is all." He winks at me as he opens what appears to be his 6th bottle of beer from the litter around my kitchen. I huff at him.

"I'm going to bed. Don't follow me." I hear his protests of how early it us bug ignore him, slamming the door. Once in the bedroom I haul the largest suitcase I have from under my bed. I flick it open and began packing. Pyjamas, pants, socks, underwear, shirts, toothbrush, toothpaste and any knickknacks I spot. All Jack's of course. When I'm happy that I've got all traces of him out of my room I storm over to him, pulling him up by his ear. 

"Ow!!! You're hurting me!" He sounds like a child. 

"Good, you prick." 

"Where are we going?! Ow! Y/N let go!" He cries as I drag him out of the apartment and down the stairs. I open my car door and push him in. I walk round the other side and sling the suitcase across the back seat. I get in and start the car, heading west.

"I'm taking you to your mother's so she can teach you how to be a big boy! She'll teach you how to have some God damn self respect and wash your dick once in a while!" I'm so done with this man. We've been dating for such a short time and I'm already having to mother him. If I wanted a smelly, dirty human I'd fucking have a baby. But I don't want one. I want a mature relationship and this dick wouldn't know how to act like an adult if his life depended on it. 

We sit in silence for the 30 minute journey. His mother isn't pleased to see us, but offers me a look of pity as I hand over her semi-sober son and his belongings. I tell her I'll bring his stuff over tomorrow.

When I get home I sigh in relief, putting on my record player. I tidy the kitchen, wash the dishes and clean up the living area. When I'm satisfied I hop in the shower, melting under the water. Once I feel cleansed of all the stress of the day, I dry off and slip into some old clothes. I open a bottle of wine and then the evening is mine. 

\------- 

I spend the weekend collecting all of Jack's stuff together and going through all of my own stuff to de clutter.  After I've dropped his stuff back at his mum's, I find myself back at the GCPD hoping to finish the reports. 

By the time 3pm rolls around, I only  have one more left to do. Deciding to take a break,  I stretch my arms above my head and crack my neck. My legs feel a bit sleepy so I figure I'll take a walk around. I head to the main room and up the stairs, pop into the nearest toilet and splash my face with water. The cold wakes me up and I leave feeling refreshed. I head back down the stairs into and head opposite to my office, down the hall and down another flight of stairs. I'm below ground level now, and I can tell the boss obviously doesn't care about what people can't see. There's a draft And a distant sound of dripping. The carpet is faded and frayed. 

I walk slowly, taking my time to stick my nose in each room. It's quiet down here, the few cops and janitors that are working today are upstairs, and no one else is here. It's easy to hear the footsteps ahead of me, so I'm not startled when Edward Nygma rounds the corner. He jumps, his hand flying to his chest.

"Oh! Miss Y/N, hello again." He nods at me, avoiding my eyes and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

"Hello Mr Nygma," I smile at him. He looks so adorable and nervous. "Why do you look so anxious? Surely I'm not that scary," I tease. It may only be our second meeting, but I can't help but flirt with a man who looks so delicious. 

"Oh no, heavens no. I'm not scared of you.. uh not that you couldn't be scary because you're a woman... I.. uh.. just mean tha-" he rambles on and I can't help but let out a chuckle.

"Mr Nygma, it's quite alright. Do you want to talk about what's upsetting you?" I ask. It may rude to pry, but friends ask about each other's wellbeing and I most certainly want to be his friend. 

He sighs in relief and unleashes a flood of jumbled words at me, seemingly desperate to get it off of his chest. 

"Oh, well, you see, I've been dating Miss Kringle for a while now and we haven't been on a date recently so, um, I told her I'd take her out tonight but I haven't thought it through, and I don't want to mess up..."

I can't deny the disappointment I feel that he's taken. It makes sense, who could resist his charms? I swallow my pride however, determined to help him. 

"Do you cook Mr Nygma?" I ask.

"Yes, why? I haven't got any food in -" I cut him off.

"What was the last meal you cooked that she really seemed to like?" 

"Oh, um, it was pasta." He looks at me and I can see his brain whizzing to catch up with me.

"What's the first gift you gave her?" A plan is already forming in my head.

"A cupcake with a bullet in it." He replies and I stutter. What the fuck? Did I just hear him right? His eyes widen as he realises how creepy he must sound. I brush it off, pulling out a pen and paper. I jot down my plan and hand it to him.

"That's the address of a really good Italian I know, the family who run it are lovely despite the area it's in." He reads as I speak. "And that's the number for a bakery a few blocks from here. Order a dozen cupcakes, put a blank bullet in the centre of one and give her the box to open when it's time for dessert." I smile smugly at him, proud of my idea. 

He looks up at me with pure glee etched onto his face. "Thank you! Kristen will love this!" He practically squeals at me. 

It seems happiness is infectious and I feel giddy as I leave him go make arrangements. He calls out to me, and i turn around curiously. "It was a riddle. The cupcake is sweet, the bullet is deadly, a beautiful woman is a dangerous thing." He states. What an intriguing gift, a riddle? Maybe Nygma is a little stranger than I thought, but lucky for him, so am I.

"Here's a riddle for you then, can you name three consecutive days without saying any of the days of the week?" I challenge. He pauses for a moment.

"Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow." He replies eagerly. 

"Correct!" I giggle. I feel like a school girl - What's gotten into me? We say our goodbyes and I make my way back up to the office. Lucky Kristen Kringle. I recognise the name, she must work here. I make a note to ask the girls tomorrow. 

\-----


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendships develop and collapse, but will something new form in the rubble?

Adult Content Warning! Strong language, violence, smut.

This fic will still follow canon plot points but not specific to how they were portrayed in the show.

Cacoethes - the urge to do something stupid and inadvisable.

When I came into work on Monday, all was as it usually was. I was handed reports to file, and documents to update. Carol was feeling better, said her husband had been looking after her with lots of blankets and tea, but said he still couldn't make a stew to save his life even after 67 years on this earth. Ruth informed us both that her sister had tried to out do her at her own daughter's baby shower - the nerve of that woman - so now the expectant mother had far too many rattles, pacifiers and bottles. What mother needs 16 bottles? She had also jokingly suggested I get jack to knock me up so that " those ridiculous bottles could actually get used".  

So I told them about Jack. They offered their condolences and congratulations on finally freeing myself. Eventually, after what was probably longer than was necessary, our chatter died down and a happy silence filled the room, only interrupted by the sounds of pen against paper. The quiet was broken when a knock at the door was heard. I called out to say it was open. 

In stepped Edward Nygma, a nervous smile on his face. "Oh, hello ladies, I was wondering if I could borrow Miss Y/N for an early lunch." The request was unexpected, but I felt heat rush to my face. Ruth and Carol stared at him and then turned to me with wide eyes, I shrug back. 

"Of course,"

"Go right ahead,"

"Take as long as you like,"

"Just being our girl back in one piece," 

The two of them chirped happily at Edward, sounding far too excited. I shoot them a look and they go quiet. 

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back just as you see her now, but with a full belly." Edward didn't catch his accidental double meaning, or maybe it was because of our earlier conversation, but the two women giggled. 

"Don't mind them," I say, grabbing my coat and ushering him out. 

Once the door shuts behind us, Edward pulls me into his embrace. I melt into instantly. He is strong and warm and I don't stop to question why he does this. He pulls back far too quickly.

"Thank you so much, Y/N! The date went so well, and it's all thanks to you!" He beams down at me. I blush at the attention, ignoring the annoyance at having most likely gotten him laid with someone other than myself, especially after having his strong arms around me, the heady spicy scent of his cologne making me dizzy... 

I snap back to my senses, realising I haven't answered him. "Youre welcome Edward, it's lovely to see that it went well." 

"It really did. In return, I'd like to buy you lunch." His tone has a playful command in it, so who am I to say no? 

We go to a local cafe. It's cozy inside and not too busy. We order coffee and sandwiches, and he tells me about the way Kristens face was lit up all night. The way he talks about her, I know he's in love and it warms my heart, even though a part of me wishes i was her. He asks me if I'm in a relationship, and we end up spending the rest of the meal discussing my lack of luck in love. Talking with him is comfortable and relaxed and I feel as if we've been friends for years. 

Our relationship continues like this, him popping up to see me or vice versa when he hasn't got plans with Kristen. I learn about how people at work bully him for the things I find so endearing and it breaks my heart to know that he has to deal with it. I tell him about my childhood and he tells me about his. It turns out he's always loved riddles, and he never fails to demonstrate this when we  see each other. He finds my skills as a mechanic intriguing, and doesn't believe that most of what I used to do was boring. "Seeing the inside of a car would be like seeing the inside of something living, and you can repair it, make it work again. You can't tell me that it's not cool." The way he says it makes me wish I was working with cars again, but if I did that I doubt I'd ever see him. 

Several weeks later, we have quite a routine, and a day without speaking feels strange and lonesome. Then one day he comes in quite distressed and refuses to talk to me. The next day I try again, asking about his night with Kristen as he loves to talk about her, but he just freezes and excuses himself from the conversation. I tell the girls this, but they just brush it off, telling me he's a man surrounded by women and that he's probably just stressed. The theory might work, were it anyone but Ed. When it's time for me to leave, I stop by his lab to say bye but he's not there. I fret the entire way home and as I cook dinner. Just as I'm about to sit down to eat, the phone rings.

"Hello?" 

"Y/N, my car has broken down, can you come help me out?" It's Eddie, but his voice sounds strained.

"Sure, Ed, where are you?" 

"Under the southwest bridge, the engine won't start." He sounds in pain, and it makes me anxious. I tell him to sit tight and that I'll be there in 10 minutes. 

I grab my rain coat and head out into the literal storm. Of course it decided to pour it down at a time like this. My speed is a little too fast for the weather, but I don't care. I'm scared. Eddie's voice sounded so strange, I know something's wrong. I can barely make out his car under the bridge. I pull up beside it, rushing round to his passenger door and slipping in. 

"Fuck! Why's the weather gone to shit?" I sigh. "Oh god Ed, you should really get an air freshener in here, it doesn't smell too good." I pull my hood down, looking over to him. He doesn't look at me, his unusually dark eyes staring straight ahead into the grey. His knuckles tighten around the steering wheel. "Ed?"

He doesn't answer me, and I'm slammed back into the seat as he speeds off. I hold on for dear life as we race through the slick streets of gotham. "Ed! Slow down! I thought you said your car was broken!" 

"It smells of death in here don't you think?" He breaks the silence. His tone is emotionless and a chill runs up my spine. His voice is low and velvety, nothing like normal. 

"What are you on about? For fuck sake, slow down!" I scream as he nearly collides with a truck. I don't know where we're going. 

"Kristen was in here for a few hours, couldn't get rid of the smell." He laughs darkly. My mind is racing. Why is Ed acting like this? He's risking our lives with his driving, he's talking about the smell of death and Kristen was in here? Why would that matter? Why would his car smell like... 

I gasp when I realise.

That's why he wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't talk about Kristen. She's dead. 

"Took your time sweetheart, thought you were brighter than that," he tuts at me. He pulls over on the side of the road. "Stay there." He orders, stepping out of the car. I see his figure walk round to my side. He pulls me out by my arm, his firm grip sure to leave marks. He hauls me through his apartment building and into his apartment itself. I feel like I can't breathe. Kristen is dead. He doesn't care. In fact, he sounds like he killed her himself. "Sit." He orders, pointing at the sofa. He pulls up a chair opposite me, leaning his elbows on his knees. 

He fucks a strand of my hair behind my ear, the action is caring but i feel like prey. "I've wanted you for so long, he was just so stubborn about that bitch Kristen," he rolls his eyes. His usually slicked back hair is lose over his face, his sleeves are pushed up and his top button and tie undone. He looks hot as hell , like he just had a good fuck. He brings me out of my thought as he leans forward and grabs my chin roughly. "But I thought about you... Oh god! When you wear your tight skirts it takes all my control not to take over and fuck you right there," he grins sadistcally at me, running his thumb over my lip. Ed has thought about me too? I thought he loved Kristin? The way he's talking is making me hot all over and I know he can see it in my eyes. His grin turns smut and he releases his grip, sitting back. 

"That's why I killed her. Poor little Eddie put his hand round her neck and I just made sure he didn't let go until her body went still in his hands." He shrugs. "He's mad at me you know, little Eddie, he says he wouldn't have killed her if I wasn't here, says he doesn't want you like that. But he's wrong. He lies to himself to make himself feel better. He won't accept that we're the same person, the same person that had never felt more alive than when we squeezed the life out of that bitch." During his rant his voice had gotten louder, and spit began flying as he tried to convince me of what he had done. 

He had just admitted it, the sweet blushing guy who stumbles over his words had killed his girlfriend with his bare hands. But what was he on about? He was speaking as if he wasn't Eddie... 'we're the same person' he had said. So was this a darker Eddie? One who loved to kill? Another side to him that had finally taken over? My heart pounds furiously in my chest, my head spinning, the ringing in my ears almost deafening me. 

I barely notice when he moves to sit beside me, sliding one hand up my inner thigh and the other moving my hair behind my ear. He licks a slow path from my collar bone to my ear and gives it a nip. I jolt at the minor pain, but his hand on my thigh tightens to remind me not to move. My brain is in shock but my body doesn't care.

"I've wanted this for so long," he murmurs in my ear. His hot breath makes heat gather between my legs. "Haven't you?" He whispers before leaning down to suck on my neck. A loud moan escapes from my lips as my arms wrap around him to hold him in place. My body wants this, wants him, but my mind fights for sanity. It screams at me that he murdered his girlfriend. I knew he was a little strange, but had always thought him harmless. The adrenaline that is rushing through me now proves how much I want the danger of being with him, and a small voice in the back of my mind shouts about my own secrets. Reminding me not be hypocritical. 

Because my boss hadn't fired me, I'd fired him, or rather, I had fired at him. It wasn't my fault, I didn't want his cigarette drenched body pressed  against my own, but he wouldn't stop, no matter how much i pleaded. So I grabbed the gun off the desk and I pressed the barrel to his head and pressed the trigger. The sight before me was enough to make my vision blur, the power I had over human life sent a rush through me. So I ran because I didn't want to be caught but I also ran because I knew if I stayed and saw what I'd done the sickening power I had felt would rise again and I didn't know what I would do. Power is everything in this world, whether you're giving or taking it. 

So when Ed pulled at my hair I let go of my doubt and my worry and I let myself fall into recklessness and danger. I moaned his name and he covered his mouth with mine. I didn't hesitate to explore his tongue with my own. He tasted like the sharp spice of mint and the sweet embrace of vanilla, it was intoxicating. I entwined my fingers in his hair and pull and he growls at me. Edward places his hands on my waist and lifts me up, placing me on his lap. Our mouths crash once again as our hands desperately claw at one another. I scrape my nails down his back and he hisses, sliding his fingers under my bra to pinch my nipples. It's a sharp pain followed by a  greatful warmth that reaches all the way down to my toes. 

My heat pools in my underwear, and seemingly reading my mind, Edward pulls up my skirt until it bunches at my waist. He runs his fingers over my cloth covered cunt and grins at me when he feels how wet I am. I meet his eyes defiantly, challenging him to unravel me. And so he does. 

He moved my panties to the side, running his fingers though my juices and over my clit. A shock of pleasure runs through me but I don't even blink. My defiance spurrs him on and he slips a finger into me, then another, then a third. He pumps them steadily and i have to bite my lip not to cry out. He sees that he's winning and moves his thumb to circle my clit. The movements combined break my resolve and I let out a shuddering gasp, bucking my hips for more friction. 

He knows how much I want this, how ready I am. He removes his hand all at once and I feel empty. He lifts me up off of him before pushing me back on to the sofa, my stomach flat against the leather. He unzips his fly, pulling out his cock. His hard member is impressive to say the least, and I worry it will hurt even with my dripping arousal. He winks at me before climbing on top of me. He spanks my ass once, twice, three times, the sting eliciting a hiss from me with each one. I feel his tip press against my heat and I moan, pushing my ass out to tell him to hurry up.

I feel him lean over me, wrapping a hand round my throat and yanking me back. The angle strains me and I claw at his hand as my air supply cuts off. Adrenaline pumps through me, I'm completely at his mercy. I wonder If he'll kill me too, if my stupidity will finally be the end of me. 

"Beg for it," he spits. I whimper, digging my nails into his fingers to get him to release them. I try to form words but can't. Just as my vision starts to turn dark he lets go and I fall forward, gasping for air. 

"Please," I call out, my head pounding. Some part of me wonders what I'm begging for. 

But then I feel his cock inching itself inside of me and I let out a throaty moan. He fills me slowly and completely. Just as I start to adjust he pulls back and thrusts into me again. I cry out. He doesn't relent.

He fucks me into his sofa hard and fast and all I can feel is him and it's complete bliss. I wanted the sweet Eddie, but i need the brutal Edward. 

I can feel myself reaching my limit. "Don't stop," I beg and he must be close too, because he doesn't and soon I'm screaming his name and he's screaming mine. 

He took my control, and I let him. His power over me drove both of us to the edge. Maybe that's why people go insane on power, and maybe we'll go insane together. I don't really care. He wants me and I want him and nothing will stop us. I love Edward Nygma when his eyes are like warm honey and his smile is nervous and excited. I love Edward Nygma when his eyes are dark and hungry and his smile is crazed. 

\--------

Later that night we lay together on his bed, talking about the things we hadn't dared to before. 

"We're gonna go crazy together, you know that?" I mumble sleepily.

"Oh most definitely my dear," he pauses. "I am both a curse and a blessing, but only come once, some will try to end me, some will try to extend me, and some use me for testing. What am I?" He looks down at me expectantly. I sigh in fake annoyance .

"Life,"

"Correct. Life is delicate, but boring. You and I both know power is valuable and how we can hold it over people who value it. So let's have some fun and forget sanity. Let's be happy together." 

I crack open an eye to see him staring intently down at me. I lend a small smile and kiss him on the cheek. "You've gone mushy on me mister." 

"I guess I have," he winks.

"Great. Go be mushy somewhere else so I can sleep." He chuckles at my annoyance and holds me tighter.

"Night, Y/N,"

"Night, riddle man."


End file.
